The Sweetest Sting
|season=2 |number=11 |image=File:The Sweetest Sting title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 21, 1989 |teleplay=Rick Butler Roy Sallows |story=Rick Butler |director=David Winning |previous=Night Hunger |next=The Playhouse }} "The Sweetest Sting" is the eleventh episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A beekeeper (Art Hindle) uses a swarm of vampiric bees to provide terminal patients with new bodies, and to extort money and services from them afterwards. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A transport beehive which causes the bees to become vampires, able to transfer life-force from one person to another by stinging. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Art Hindle as McCabe *David Palffy as Fred Marr *Timothy Webber as Bob Tucker *Elva Mai Hoover as Joanne *Victor Sutton as Landis *Gerry Pearson as Purdy *J. Winston Carroll as Norman Hendricks *Tedde Moore as Dr. Meade *Ilse von Glatz as Diane Episode Crew *Directed by David Winning *Teleplay by Rick Butler and Roy Sallows *Story by Rick Butler *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Janet Kranz - Script Supervisor *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583356/ The Sweetest Sting] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes